


Royal Academy of Diavolo: Welcome to Devildom

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Series: Royal Academy of Diavolo [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, I'm good at starting stuff but never completing them, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags Are Hard, anyways here is another multichapter project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Three young women from different parts of the world have been sent to Devildom as part of Diavolo's student exchange program. While the reason was to strengthen the relationship between the three realms, they are hesitant to bond. And to add insult to injury, some of the exchange students don't seem to take the program seriously. But perhaps change is still possible.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Royal Academy of Diavolo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217768
Kudos: 3





	Royal Academy of Diavolo: Welcome to Devildom

Yuki Yamato rubbed her eyes groggily as she woke up to her first morning in Devildom. There were no beams of sunlight shining through the elaborate windows. Devildom was as dark as it was when she first arrived there. Climbing out of bed and walking towards the window, Yuki savoured her new environment gleefully.

In Devildom, the sky was ethereal, almost like something straight out of an anime. Even though they were somewhere below the Human World, there were still stars in the sky. There were perhaps millions of them from the looks of things. Where the most stars gathered, the sky produced a celestial glow. She already liked it in Devildom and it made her look forward to her future adventures. 

It’s not every day that a human is summoned to join a random exchange program, let alone three humans.

For as long as she could remember, Yuki always wanted to live a life filled with thrills. She didn’t care where it took her as long as it was all exciting. The only thing that mattered was that if it was better than life in Tokyo. Mia Clark, another fellow exchange student, agreed with her sentiment. But according to Sue Sheridan, this wasn’t worth all the thrill. She was horrified when she first arrived in Devildom. To her, it was much better to live a mundane life in the Human World than to spend a year surrounded by demons.

It was easy for Sue to think like that. She was a Christian and the Bible had many unsavoury things to say about demons. Her plans were to stay clear of demons unless absolutely necessary and remain in the House of Lamentation unless she has to attend school.

“But that sounds absolutely boring!” Yuki whined. “Don’t you want to do anything exciting?”

“No,” Sue answered plainly. And with that, she resigned herself to a book she found in the library.

Yuki kept replaying that moment from last night in her head. How could someone be so content with living a dull life? These thoughts raced through her mind as she took a shower, the warm water drizzling onto her pink hair. She expected someone from the Caribbean to be a lot more fun. Trinidadians, from what she heard, had a carnival mentality. But Sue didn’t seem like one for parties or just having a good time.

Mia said that they shouldn’t waste their time focusing on Sue. That would be the wise thing to do. I would just forget, Yuki thought as she dried herself off, but there’s something about her I can’t ignore. I just don’t know what it is. Girls like her are usually ignored at school. Does she get ignored too? I wish she’d just loosen up and have fun like me and Mia plan to do.

After putting on her underwear, Yuki walked over to her closet and took out her RAD uniform. She wondered at the unique design before quickly putting it on. Looking at herself intensely through the full-length mirror, somewhat satisfied with her appearance that day. There was always room for improvement, like a cuter hairstyle and some makeup but she’d get those soon enough. She couldn’t afford to be late on her very first day of school again. Are the fashion trends in Devildom cute?

Everyone was already helping themselves to breakfast when Yuki went down to the dining room. Lucifer gestured for her to take her seat quickly. Beelzebub had been eyeing her plate since she came down and he would’ve taken it for himself had she not come sooner. The food looked good despite how unorthodox the ingredients were. Yuki couldn’t hide her fascination with everything around her even if she tried.

“Hey, what are you planning to do for your introduction today?” Mia asked eagerly as she ate morsels of food. 

“What do you mean?” Yuki said. “I’ll say my name, tell them I’m from Japan and I really like sweets.”

“But what about the wow factor? This is our first day in Devildom. If we make the best first impression, we could get a head start to being one of the popular girls in school!”

Yuki’s eyes glittered when Mia mentioned being popular. She remembered reading Sweet Valley High and adoring how glamorous high school life was like there. She too wanted to be like Jessica Wakefield with fabulous hair shimmering down her shoulders with a designer dress that matched perfectly. Any guy she wanted could be won over in a breeze and all her troubles would fly away as they drove off in his Trans Am. 

“You might as well just give up on all that nonsense,” Lucifer interrupted. “Lord Diavolo did not bring you here so you can treat Devildom as your own little playground. You’re part of a very important initiative to bring the three realms together so I suggest you treat it as such. Even if that wasn’t the case, demons look down on humans anyhow.”

Yuki’s face fell as her dreams practically melted before her. It isn’t fair, she thought, coming to a new place just to do boring things. She didn’t see why she couldn’t have fun while attending RAD.

“How would you know that?” Mia fumed. It was astounding how gorgeous she looked for her first day of school, almost like a real-life Jessica Wakefield. Her gold-coloured hair glistened under the candlelight, her bewitching blue eyes glared at Lucifer from across the table and her lustrous red lips were turned down at the corners. 

Sue looked up from her plate for the first time in a while. “Are you seriously going to challenge a demon about how things work in Devildom?”

Mia scoffed, tossing her head in disgust as she went back to eating. Though she didn’t protest, Mia deep down wanted to prove them wrong, their doubt only motivated her. She used to be the popular girl no matter what school she went to. There was no reason why demons could resist her. She was a goddess amongst men. The demons would tremble before her soon enough. She had the charm and most importantly the looks. She’d use them to work around things. Smirking to herself, she imagined all the advantages she’d have after getting demons at her command. 

She supposed that any demon would do but she already had her eyes set on the demon brothers. They were by far some of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life. But by far her favourite was Lucifer, Mr Tall, dark and handsome. Mia wondered if Lucifer was somehow aware of how much she loved him. He looked at her in particular with a kind of disdain since she arrived.

But she wasn't going to despair just yet. He just needed to realize how on fleek she was. She had more than enough time to do so. Her beguiling aura was sure to get him wrapped around her finger within a few months. Mia just needed to be his type of woman. 

“You know what?” Mia began, batting her eyes at the demon. “You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry for that embarrassing little bit back there. I promise to take this exchange program absolutely seriously.”

“I hope you actually mean what you say,” Lucifer said, still not too crazy about Mia despite her best efforts. 

“Oh, I do,” Mia assured him. 

Lucifer only huffed before turning away from her, focusing on Sue briefly before looking back at his plate. Sue felt her heart stop for a moment as his eyes met hers. Sighing in relief as he diverted his attention to his food, Sue could only think about how much she didn’t want to be there.

She began to wonder where she went wrong in life. They say she was chosen to be part of this exchange program. But to Sue, it seemed more like a punishment for her sins. It goes without saying that Devildom was the last place she wanted to be in. If only she had a say in her selection. Yet again, that would defeat the purpose if her hunch was correct. 

It didn’t matter that Devildom was beautiful or the demon brothers have (so far) been courteous. She knew where she was and who she was dealing with. Yuki and Mia act like this was some kind of exotic tourist destination when they could end up killed if they make a wrong move. Sue pecked at what looked to be a sunny-side-up as she thought to herself. Sunny-side ups were never a favourite of hers but the alien colour of the yolk only served to be a grim reminder of her current situation.

If she could, she’d escape and never look back. But the risk was far too high. Lucifer gave the impression of being especially trigger-happy with punishments. Sue made a mental note of being especially careful around him, even though she somehow found him less scary than the others. She couldn’t figure out why.

“Does anyone want this?” Sue said quietly, pointing at the egg with her fork.

Beelzebub nearly smacked Leviathan as he threw his hand in the air. “Me!! Me!!”

He just couldn’t wait for Sue. Snatching the plate out of her hands, he ate the entire sunny-side up in one go. She was sure he didn’t even chew it. The night before, Beelzebub admitted that he ate humans. Watching how he ate only reminded her of the danger she was in. If she wasn’t careful, she’d probably end up like that, a meal. 

She wishes she could just lock herself up in her room and stay in there for one year. It was a better bet than dealing with demons at all. But she couldn’t. She had to participate in the exchange program, even somewhat. 

The one year in Devildom was going to prove itself to be an interesting one.


End file.
